The good die young
by ruiiko
Summary: We all wish that Sneaky and Mouse could have survived in the war. But they didn't. Well, atleast they helped make the world a little safer. The two are in a better place, now. When God calls for me, don't cry, I just went home.


**I was listening to "Good die young" by D12, which inspired me to write this. I suggest you listen to it. It's sad, but it fits the song. And I like it. Anyways, enjoy and review!**

* * *

><p>Let's pretend that the three W.A.R soldiers made it out in one piece. Nobody died, and they had worked together to defeat the Tiger General. Wouldn't that be great? Unfortunately, that is just a distant dream, which never happened.<p>

When the three had first met each other, and were forced into the same hut, they weren't exactly on good terms. They got in fights, cursed each other out, even threatened to kill each other. They were all completely enemies. The worse part? They were in the same team. Flippy was promoted to the rank of sergeant after a few years in the war, and Sneaky and Mouse Ka-boom grew to resent him more. They were in the war just as long as Flippy was! So why didn't they get promoted? What was so special about Flippy?

Things just got worse. Thanks to Flippy's actions, Sneaky nearly died, due to a bullet to the chest. It was a miracle that he survived. It made Flippy feel horrible. Even if he was on shaky terms with those two, he really did care for them. They were his team mates. His colleagues. His mates. Y'know that saying "Leave no man behind"? Well, Flippy never did leave them behind, even in the worse situations.

That day when they were dropped from a plane, landing in the middle of the forest, they were nearly separated. They found each other, though. It didn't mean Flippy didn't say rude things to them, when they met up again.

"_Great, so I'm stuck with you two again?" He had asked in a hiss._

"_It's good to see you to, __**sir**__." Sneaky had said sarcastically._

They had all gone through their good and bad's. Over a few awkward months, these events brought them closer. They began to act like real team-mates should. With respect. They would talk and laugh together like real friends did. When it came time for the confrontation of Tiger General, they had each others backs. Leave no man behind.

They all had their guards raised. They were all prepared for whatever would happen. Everything but death. They all knew that somewhere in the back of their minds that it would probably happen some day. I mean, look at what happened to Sneaky. He nearly died, but he made it out alive. It was complete luck that time. It was the truth. They just didn't want to face the truth. After all, it would be sad to see the people you once laughed with die, right?

They could see Tiger soldiers firing the canon not to far from where they were right now. Hidden out in the trees and bushes. Flippy was using his binoculars to get a better sight of the Generals lair. Meanwhile, Sneaky and Mouse were scoping out the canon, planning on how to take it out.

"We're three people. Can we do that? Look at all those damn soldiers!" Sneaky said in disbelief. "Monsieur Sneaky, you need to look on the Brightside of things! There must be away to take it out." Sneaky's eyes drifted to the large bag of grenades on Mouse's back. "Those things still usefull?" Mouse wiggled his eyebrows, grinning with mischief. "You thinking what I'm thinking?" "We use them bombs?" "Correct!"

However, that wasn't what Flippy was thinking about. He set his binoculars down, glancing to his mates out of the corner of his eyes. What was he thinking about? His life back in Happy tree ville. He was so young when he entered the war. He was only 16 at the time. All the other soldiers where at least 20 or older. What he could he say? He loved his country. He was about 25 right about now. Mouse was 24, and Sneaky was 23. It was just such a shame. He had dropped out of high school to go fight in the war. His parents were never home because of their jobs in London, and they never gave him their work number or cell phone number. So, he didn't get a chance to say good bye to them.

"Yo, serg. What are ya thinking about?"

Flippy snapped out of it, turning to see Sneaky. 'Oh. Nothing." Sneaky looked sceptical. "Don't lie. Thinking about your family?" " Yeah… I never really got a chance to say good bye to them." He looked away. Sneaky smiled sympathetically. "So, we good or what, monsieur's?" Mouse asked. "Whats the plan?" Flippy asked. Mouse grinned widely. "Grenades. We throw them at the soldiers, and take out the canon." Flippy thought it over for a moment. "There's a lot out there. You got lots of grenades in that bag of yours?" "Oh, monsieur Flippy. Please do not under estimate me." "Hm. But what if that doesn't work?"

"Well," Sneaky jumped into the conversation. "You have that gun of yours, don't you?" He asked, glancing over to the giant gun in his hands. "I bet that could take 'em all out in one shot." "Okay. Yeah, sure, let's try this out."

So they did. They laid low in the grass, slowly moving closer to the canon. The tiger soldiers noticed them, and began to fire there guns. "Now!" Flippy commanded, signalling to Mouse. On cue, he threw a huge grenade in their direction. What followed after was obvious. KA-BOOM! "Think we got them?" Sneaky asked.

"Well, I dunno. Did that explosion look big, or not?" Mouse snickered. Sneaky rolled his eyes, and the two glanced over to Flippy for further commands. "Alright, alright, guys. Let's go take out that canon. Mouse, get more grenades ready."

The group reached the canon, and Mouse placed a grenade in it. "Sir. We have 10 seconds to get the hell outta here." "Then let's go!" Flippy said, glancing over to the canon again.

What happened next was unexpected. Mouse was shot in the ankle, by a soldier. "Where did he come from?" Flippy asked in a panic, helping Mouse to his feet. "I thought that explosion would have killed them all!" Never the less, he quickly raised his gun, shooting right back at him. The bullet managed to pierce his heart. "Three seconds." Sneaky bit his lip. "…FUCK." Flippy cursed, dragging Mouse away quickly. The canon burst into flames, making a loud KA-BOOM!

Flippy jumped, skidding along the grass. They made it out of that one. Great. So far, they've survived. What luck. "What now?" Sneaky asked. Flippy tapped his chin. "Well… Mouse was injured. What is there to do? Go back?" "No!" Mouse cut him off. "I'm fine! Let's keep going! Onwards! To Tiger's lair!" Flippy and Sneaky exchanged glances. "Well, what do ya think, sir?" Flippy sighed deeply. "Is there, like, any gauze or anything with us?" "No sir." "Shit…" "I'm fine! Really! It's just my foot, we've been through worse. Remember?" Mouse cut in again. "Shut up, Mouse! We're trying to figure out what to do!" Sneaky snapped. "Hey, hey, hey, hey…" Flippy cut in, before a fight could occur. "He's right. We've been through worse. If Mouse says he's fine, then he's fine." He glanced over to Mouse. "Kay? But, just let me know if your foot gets the best of you. We'll take a break. Sound good?" "…Fine." Mouse and Sneaky say in union.

So, they continued to the Generals lair. They had taken out quite a few of his soldiers out, on the way. When they had entered the lair… General wasn't there. Only soldiers. Which they all managed to kill, despite the gun fires. Sneaky's left arm had been grazed. Mouse's good foot was shot. Flippy was shot in the arm. Blood was gushing from his arm, but never the less, the group continued along the battle grounds.

They were worn out and exhausted, but they knew they couldn't stop. What kind of soldiers would they be then? Soldiers who couldn't even save their land. No, they needed to be courageous, and never give up. It was the only way to survive. "He's gotta be here somewhere…" Sneaky muttered, as they continued along their enemies territory.

Flippy was armed with that gun as his, as they continued. He stayed silent, and focused. But his thoughts were racing. Things were going to get BAD, and they were gunna get bad soon. He paused, just then. "Hey, hey!" He said, glancing back to his team mates. "Look," He said, pointing a finger. A man where a blue coat, with a metallic hand, and a blue beret was walking in to the abandon town near his lair. "C'mon,. We've got him." The three nodded, and followed after him. Flippy was on the edge of insanity. His heart was pounding against his rib cage, mind racing, skin drenched in sweat. Here he was, so close to freedom. And Tiger didn't even notice the three.

Suddenly, he turned around. His left eye was made of glass, but his good eye was angered and feirce. Flippy froze, his eyes widening. Shit. Flippy raised his gun, and was just about to fire, when the General pulled out a hand gun, firing, hitting Sneaky in the chest. He fell to the ground. "Crap!" Mouse yelled, running to his side, kneeling next to him. "Sneaky! Sneaky! Are you there buddy? Speak to me!"

Sneaky opened his eyes, his vision was blurred. He could tell Mouse was standing above him, however. "It's okay. God is calling, and it's time to go home. Sneaky, you and Flippy continue with the mission. Take out Tiger. Bring peace to the land." By now, both Mouse was bawling. Crying so hard. And it was tearing Flippy apart, but he remained calm. He placed a hand on Mouse's shoulder, gently prying him off. "Mouse." He whispered. Before Sneaky's body went limp, he smiled and said: "I've served my time. I'm glad I fought in this war, in attempt to keep the land safe…" He paused to cough up some blood. "Go." He said, before his eyes closed and his body went limp. Mouse fisted away tears, and turned to face a grinning General. "You little bastard…" He hissed, before digging through his bag for another grenade. While Mouse was doing this, Flippy shot at the General. He dodged it, somehow. The General raised his gun, shooting Mouse in the back.

Mouse gasped, and fell to the ground next to Sneaky, shivering and coughing up blood, his eyes filled with tears. "N-no… it can't be…" Mouse cried out. That was it. Flippy burst out in tears. Both of his mates had been shot. Sneaky was dead, and Mouse was slowly dying. Mouse looked up at Flippy. "Kill… him…" He dropped dead.

Growling, he turned to face the General, pointing his gun at the General. Tiger began to chuckle. "I'll admit, you're attempts to kill me have been great. It's put a great deal of stress on my shoulder, however." He paused, to grin again. "But, how can you win, when you cry over your own dead mates?" He shot at Flippy, hitting him in his good arm. He winced, but fired right back. "How can you not cry over something like that?" He hissed, continuing to fire. "Only someone without a heart wouldn't cry!" He yelled.

The General began to fire back. It was a struggle, however, seeing as he only had a hand gun, and Flippy's gun was much larger. In the General's luck, a few soldiers appeared at the scene. They had much larger guns, like Flippy. The general smirked. "Kill him!"

Flippy wouldn't let that happened. Something inside him just snapped. His pupils narrowed, and his eyes became a violent shade of gold. He began to grin, his teeth sharper, his voice deeper, as he laughed manically. He began to kill each of the soldiers gruesomely. Smacking one of the head with his gun, then shooting his dead body many times. Smacking one in the throat with his fist-he was trained in hand to hand combat-then twisting his head around. Snapping arms apart, smashing heads into the ground, all kinds of gruesome deaths.

The General was shocked. Slowly, he inched away, until that burst into a run. Flippy chased after him, his speed induced. The General turned around, to catch a glimpse of the insane driven Flippy. Little did he know, there was a Clift right in front of him. Flippy raised his gun, and fired, hitting the General in the back. He dropped to his knees, and fell off the clift. Flippy stood over the edge, grinning widely. A breeze picked up, his forest green hair flowing in the breeze, as he stared down at the limp body fall to the cold ground.

That feeling of joy, and evilness soon vanished, however. Flippy looked down at his hands in horror. Covered in blood. And he remembered: His two mates had just gone home. They died over something so petty and small, yet something so important. So close to seeing dreams, a coward came and took their lives away from the team. Slowly, the man made his way back to where the two had died. Their limp bodied lay there, along with the Generals soldiers. Flippy had to resist the urge to spill all of the tears building in his system.

Moments later, he was patting the ground with a shovel. Tears flowed down his cheeks freely, as he held his beret to his chest. "At ease, soldiers… your mission is over. Good job, Sneaky, Mouse. Mission accomplished. Rest in peace… I miss you." He said.

His heart ached, and he felt exhausted. But the General was done for. They made the world a little more safer… even if the two hadn't been able to see the whole mission through. Oh well. Those two were in a better place, now. Flippy sighed, just thinking about it, as he wiped away tears. "I guess the good die young…" He muttered to himself, as he walked away from their graves.


End file.
